Halcyon Skies
by Divine In5anity
Summary: He wanted a quiet life, but we don't always get we want and he's never been happier. AU Gaahina (I suck at summarys) T rated it might rise later on
1. Prologue: An Ordinary Life

**Hola chicas **

**Kay then, bear with me messing around with ideas **

**please tell your opinions**

**-disclaimer- **

**if I owned Naruto me writing fanfiction would be irreverent.**

**okay on the story!**

* * *

**Prologue:****  
**

An ordinary life

* * *

I was asked a question recently 'can you describe this world in two words?'

I didn't think about it, I found only two that could describe it in a nutshell so my answer was;

This world is so perfectly ordinary.

Well I say ordinary, how would you define it?

...

Oh let me guess;

Boring?

Normal?

Same old, same old?

Unchanging?

Now let me tell you what you just defined would make a most extraordinary kind of life, each day the same as the last, forever Unchanging.

Why many hate this idea is mystery to me, for a life like this would hold no fear and nothing that challenges you, an easy quiet life.

Exactly the life I always wanted.

But I guess that didn't go _exactly _to plan, now did it?

* * *

**The prologue is finito. **

**I'll get the first chapter updated within the week**

**read & review**

**until next time**

**PEACE OUT!**


	2. Chapter 1: Confrontation

**Hola Chicas, **

**I am so sorry its late but I've had 2 art exams and a music exam so... Please forgive me!**

**anyhow I present to you chapter 1**

**on with the story!**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Confrontation **

1am

All the children at the orphanage were sleeping all but one, a 15-year-old boy named Gaara was sat on the roof staring at the full moon with a soft smile etched on to his features. For the few hours while the moon was out the world was silent and at ease.

How peaceful.

But this brief tranquility was never ment to last.

Gaara stood up took one last glance at the city before climbing back through his bedroom window.

-Next Morning-

in unison every single alarm clock in the building went off, thickly pulsing through the air.

Gaara numbly walked down the stairs into the empty and got himself some cereal, he was already washed and dressed because of his insomnia he tended to have more time and it was easier to avoid people.

It wasn't like he didn't like people, well, he hated them but the feeling was mutual as it seems, but he preferred to be on yis own but his solidarity was always short-lived.

"Oh Gaara! Good morning," harped the voice of a blonde social worker, "your meeting with the councilor is at 4 and there's couple who want to meet you..." she was a bit too perky for his liking, "...and hopefully adopt you," she muttered the last part but it didn't go unheard by Gaara.

"What's the point of getting adopted now? I'd live with them for like 3 years and then I'd leave," he returned to his cereal, "Do I have to see him again?"

The social worker sighed, "Gaara, Dr. Kurosawa just wants to help you get over your insomnia."

The boy scoffed, " How? By throwing _more _pills down my throat?"

"Have you been taking your medicine?"

At this Gaara got up left the building and headed for school, despite his unique appearance he tended to blend in with the furniture and even when somebody did notice him the just ignored him completely and continued to go through the motions and Gaara was ok with that he actually preferred it.

It meant he could spend the day in his own personal serenity, not even the teachers bother him, though it wasn't like he was failing he was passing each class with flying colours. So he spends the day in the corner of the room staring out of the window, and watched the birds as they flew off into the distant sky.

4pm came quickly which was unfortunate for Gaara because it meant he had to spend an hour in the presence of a man who is paid to point out his flaws and 'fix' him.

"So how are you feeling today Gaara?" Dr. Kurosawa asked.

The boy said nothing.

"is there anything I can help you with?"

Silence.

The doctor sighed, "You know there's nothing I can do if keep on being this unresponsive."

at this point in an old western movie there would be a tumble weed rolling across the scene.

"I'll see you next week Gaara, take your medicine and hopefully next week you'll be more responsive."

after Gaara left Dr. Kurosawa picked up the phone and rang someone.

"What is it?" Came the voice from the other side of the line.

"there has been no progression, his motivation has been lower than ever, I think the special measures might be needed," the man replied.

"You mean a confrontation?"

"Exactly."

"We'll have it arranged for later on today."

"Please do," with that the like went dead.

* * *

Gaara returned to the orphanage, and sat by the bookshelf reading, there wasn't much to read as the book were just the ones that people didn't want and donated, but if a new one turned up it would have ruined Gaara's routine, a routine practiced every he could so there were no surprises when he found he quote most of the line from each book.

Today would be different he would be doing something he hadn't done in 4 years... Meeting potential parents and unlike many orphans he wasn't particularly enthusiastic about, the Blonde social worker came to take him to the room where they would be, Gaara didn't hesitate, went inside And shut the door behind him.

Normal there would me a middle aged couple on the opposite side of the table but Gaara was confronted with two teenagers about 3 years older than him at best, the girl had dirty blonde hair and jade green eyes a shade darker than his, and the boy had short brown hair and black beady eyes, and they just stared at him for about a minute.

Gaara for the first time ever broke the silence, "I'm gonna take a wild guess and say you're not here to adopt me, huh?"

The blonde smirked, "perceptive, you're right we're not here to adopt you."

The brown hair teen continued, "we're here to take you home, little brother."

* * *

**How will Gaara react to this shocking revelation?**

**Chapter 1 I can proudly say is finished!**

**now I hope y'all enjoyed it **

**until next time **

**PEACE OUT!**


End file.
